Hello Again
by objection234
Summary: When Lord Death decides to open a new campus in the Bermuda Triangle, two old friends reunite! But a certain pair of snakes are going to throw the Elemental Nations into chaos. Eventual Naruto/Maka.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Soul Eater or Naruto.**

I should note that this story takes place in an alternate universe…

Point in Timelines: Medusa has just "died", escaping in the form of a snake, and Naruto has just returned from the Wave mission.

Original concept inspired by GFLI's Dear Maka, and LoveRomance34's Friends Reunited.

-x-x-x-

There was an unusual quiet calm over DWMA.

Unusual in the sense that DWMA is never quiet, nor calm.

Weapons and Meisters passed each other in the hall without a word.

"You hear me world! Black*Star never gives up!"

Except Black Star. Black Star doesn't give a sh*t.

Everyone was either tense and had their guard up, or was afraid at what would happen next.

Kinda' hard to stay focused when there's a Kishin on the loose.

And the madness wavelengths were spreading.

Across the world, outbreaks of Kishin Eggs began to increase dramatically.

- x - x - x -

Death stood silently in front of his mirror, watching intently.

"Hm…"

"What is it Lord Death?" questioned Spirit.

"Tell me Spirit," he said without turning, "What do you know of the Bermuda Triangle?"

- x - x - x -

"Hokage-sama, are you certain that we should have the Chunin Exams _now_? Especially with these monster outbreaks?" questioned a man in dark sunglasses and a black bandanna.

"Yes Ebisu-san. The Exams are always held this time of year, and it's not going to stop now," said the aged man in the white and red robes.

A man with ridiculously spiky silver hair appeared in a swirl of smoke and leaves.

"Yo."

"Ah, Kakashi, right on time."

"Really? I'm almost certain that I'm 3 hours late," said the masked man.

"Well, I made sure to tell you that the meeting was 3 hours earlier than it actually is," said the Hokage, a smile on his face.

"You clever bastard," he muttered.

"What was that, Hatake?"

The man immediately straightened up, saluting the man.

"You are one clever bastard, SIR!" he shouted.

"That's more like it."

He turned his attention to the others there.

"Now, I'm certain you are all aware of the reason you are here."

"To nominate Genin for the Chunin Exams, sir," came the voices of all the Jonin in unison.

- x - x - x -

Naruto drummed his fingers on his table, waiting for something, _anything_ to happen.

Seriously! He and his team waited **3 hours** for their sensei, only for him to tell them they had the day off!

Why even call them to the bridge in person, when he could've delivered the message instead!?

Storing his thoughts for later, he leapt off the chair, deciding to eat before going out to train.

He grabbed a miso cup ramen from his cabinet, and put some water on the stove.

And he was just about to sit down again, when the familiar clunk of his mail being put through the door came.

It was a newspaper that fell to the ground.

"Here! Not that you could read it ANYWAY, YOU DAMN DEMON!" came the voice of the mailman.

"Good to see you too, Hiroshi," he muttered under his breath.

Picking up the newspaper, and unrolling it, revealed the cover image of another one of those monsters being gutted.

And in doing so, caused a small envelope to fall out.

The top was a dark red, the bottom pure black, separated by a jagged symmetric line. The lower right had a white cartoonish skull design. It seemed to be glued, if the lack of tape was any indication.

'_Heh. She always loved the taste of glue on these things.'_

Carefully, he gently opened the envelope, being cautious not to tear it.

Inside was a neatly written letter addressed to him.

_Dear Naruto,_

_ I believe these monsters you described are the monsters we hunt here at Shibusen. They are demons known as Kishin Eggs, and eat human souls._

_ The original Kishin, has recently awoken. I can only assume that this is the cause of the recent outbreaks._

_ By the way, how have you guys been getting rid of these things? And when they are killed, what do you do with the leftover Kishin egg? Usually, if the energy is not absorbed by a demon-weapon in time, the demon _can, _and _**will**_ reform._

_I recommend consulting Lord Death about this. You remember his number, right?_

'How could I forget? 42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's Door.'

_Hope to see you soon. I really miss you._

_ - Scythe Meister Maka Albarn_

- x - x - x -

It was 6:30 A.M. in Death City.

A young ash-blonde girl walked from the door, shut it, threw her coat on the rack, and jumped face-first into the couch.

The white-haired male in the kitchen looked up from his soggy bowl of cereal.

"Where'd you go so early?" he asked, boredom evident in his voice.

"Post office," she said, peeling herself of the leather cushion.

"Why so early?" he asked, scooping another spoonful.

"Wouldn't the better question relate as to why _you _are up so early?" she asked, turning herself over.

"Meh, Blair woke me up," he said, shrugging.

He finished the rest and downed the milk in three gulps.

"So what's so important that you had to send it at 6:30 in the morning?"

Silence followed.

Sighing, she stood up, and walked across the floor to her room.

"A letter to a friend."

She closed the door behind her.

- x - x - x -

He breathed on the small bathroom mirror, causing it to fog up.

Quickly, he wrote in the number.

_Shi-ni, Shi-ni, Go-Roku-Shi._

The mirror rippled, before his image started to distort, before being replaced by a mass of black spikes with a cartoonish white "skull" mask.

He bowed to the image before him.

"Shinigami-sama."

"Hello, Hello Naruto-kun! How's it going?"

"Not well. I'm sure you're aware of the monster outbreaks?"

The God's face/mask turned serious.

"Yes, I'm well aware. Don't worry, the solution is already underway."

The mirror rippled again, signifying the end of the call.

- x - x - x -

"…Stein?"

"Yes?" said the scientist, his head looking up from his work.

"Convene the Death Scythes."

'Crap, Crap, CRAP! Does this mean I'm getting a staff reassignment?' thought the red haired man behind him, 'NononONONO! I've made some progress with Maka already! I can't afford to leave now!'

"…Something wrong, Spirit?" asked the Doctor, directing his statement to the man huddled up, crying in the corner.

"No, not at all," he said, straightening himself.

'MAAAAAKAAAAAA!'

- x - x - x -

The blonde walked out of the bathroom, and stared out the open window.

"I have a feeling…. that things are going to take a turn for the better."

He turned and walked out of the room.

'Yeah. Better **real** soon."

- x - x - x -

AN: Hot darn, its been a while.

This idea has been in my head for quite some time. It was just a matter of actually writing it.

Mystic Naruto Chapter 3, and The Tail of Naruto Uzumaki chapter 4 should be out soon.

'Till Then!

-Objection234 (Akane Sasu Sora on YouTube)


	2. Chapter 1: Attack

**I do not own Soul Eater or Naruto.**

**Hey guys! This story's gonna be getting frequent updates! Go nuts!**

**And look out for the HIMYM reference!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_**I have a feeling things will get better."**_

"_**Better real soon…"**_

**(*SHRIEK*)**

'Okay, maybe not.'

Grabbing his headband from the table, her rushed out the door.

- x - x - x -

"Okay, I found them," came a monotone voice.

Death turned to find Stein with Azusa, Marie, Spirit, and Justin.

"Alright, we're all here. Now we can begi—"

"…Will someone take his earbuds out?"

- x - x - x -

'Another morning, another monster outbreak. Great.'

He dodged another flurry of swipes from his deformed looking opponent, and in one motion, pulled a kunai from his pouch, and slashed through the monster's neck, effectively decapitating it.

The severed head fell to the ground, its slimy tongue slipping out of its mouth, exposing jagged teeth and enlarged canines, before turning into a series of black strips and exploding.

And it left the ruby-red cracked soul behind.

Looking around, and seeing that his fellow shinobi, who happened to be present during the initial outbreak, take down the others, he ran to their side, leaving the exposed soul floating aimlessly.

He charged in, throwing a kunai into the throat of a fallen monster, silencing its cries of pain, before turning at the sound of one of his own going down.

The Chuunin had been knocked down by one of the monsters, and pinned down by its metal claws. Its jaw opened wide, revealing the same long, slimy tongue and sharp teeth as the last one. The man's eyes went wide before shutting tightly, waiting for death.

Thinking quickly, Naruto grabbed a Fuuma Shuriken from his pack, and chucked it as hard as he could.

It sliced the descending monster clean in two, its face going through an array of emotions: hunger, to surprise, to pain, to rage in a matter of seconds, before exploding in a shower of black ribbons.

When he realized the pain never came, the Chuunin opened his eyes and sighed in relief, releasing the breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"(*Pant Pant*) Thank God."

"Yeah, you're welcome," deadpanned Naruto.

He smiled, "Thanks Naruto."

(*cue Nice Guy pose*) "No prob."

- x - x - x -

(Speaking of the Nice Guy pose, Meanwhile….)

"YOSH! Genin-kun is most youthful in assisting his comrades!" came the voice of a green-clad Genin.

"Yes Lee! We must finish in one blow as well to match his youthfulness!"

"OSSU!"

The two males split up, kicking the heads off Kishin Eggs.

- x - x - x –

_Flashback…._

(Secret Bunker in The Land of Rice Paddies, 3 weeks ago….)

"So yeah, rent Crocodile Dundee 3! I saw it on cable last night, and it totally holds up!" exclaimed an Oto Jonin.

"I dunno' Zaku. I saw those movies as a kid, and let me tell you—"

(*SSSSSS*)

"Holy crap! Did you see that?"

"Yeah man. It's a snake. You should be used to it by now."

"Really? I haven't seen any."

"…How long have you been working here exactly?"

"Since I was 6! And I have never see—Oh, hey Kin," said Zaku to his passing teammate.

The woman smiled at him, "Hey Zaku. Dosu."

The duo continued walking, before Zaku stopped.

"What?"

"Hey, did Kin seem kinda' weird?"

"If you're referring to how she actually smiled for once, then yes."

Further down the dark hall, the woman had the same kind expression on her face, before her eyes glowed gold, and a black wisp of energy escaped her open mouth, seemingly frozen in an insane grin.

_End Flashback._

- x - x - x -

"Welp, looks like we're done here."

"Hey, Fuzzy Brow, send for ANBU, will ya'?" Izumo said, gesturing to Lee with an Egg in his hand.

"Hai! And if I don't make it in 30 seconds, I will run all the way to Suna and back on my pinkies!"

"That's the spirit Lee! And if I don't make it in 30 seconds, I will do the same while balancing an Akimichi on both feet!"

"OSSU!"

And the two enthusiastic ninja were off.

While that was happening, the remaining uninjured ninja collected the souls and placed them in a small pile.

Naruto jumped over the nearby pile of rubble from the recent carnage, and grabbed the soul of the Kishin Egg he killed with his bare hand.

The second it touched his skin, it glowed, before sinking into it completely.

Huh.

- x - x - x -

"A-and what would be the purpose of this new campus, Shinigami-sama?"

"Well, it seems as though there have been massive outbreaks of Kishin Eggs since Asura's little disappearing act. What does that tell you?"

Marie looked up in understanding, "The Kishin's hiding there, isn't he?"

"Correct," he said, turning back to the mirror.

"I believe that using the new campus as a cover, we can expose the nation hiding the Kishin, and create a new batch of Death Scythes on the side, using the Kishin Eggs," he suggested.

"…And who would you have on this new campus, sir?"

"We'll send our strongest meisters – that's 1 to 3 stars, mind you – to the country, and by tracking the locations of the outbreaks, pinpoint the location of the Kishin. Sound fair?"

The 5 present nodded.

"Good, now Spirit?"

'Urk!'

"…It seems your little stint as Stein's weapon will have to go on a little while longer. Azusa will stay with me. Stein, Spirit, Marie, Sid, and Stein's EAT class should all be sent immediately."

'Stein's class? That includes Maka! YES!'

"Pardon me, Lord Death, but what of the Demon Sword?"

"…He will remain here under my supervision. I believe it's for the best, given his…erm, her….which is it exactly?"

'Well, on one side Crona wears a dress, has pink hair, and sounds like a girl. On the other….where be her tits?' Spirit thought.

"No one knows, can we please move on?"

"Agreed."

- x - x - x -

"Hey, Naruto, can you put these in the sack for me?" asked Kotetsu.

"Huh?! Oh yeah! Right! Sure!..."

"…Is something wrong? You're kinda' jumpy."

"Nononono, nothing's wrong….."

'Dammit, what the hell does this mean? Absorbing people's souls, am I like them?'

He grasped the sack, and closed his fist tightly around the opening, enough for his fingernails to dig into his palms, drawing blood.

Making sure no one was looking, he tried to be quick and throw them in, in order to reduce the amount of time he was in contact with them.

It didn't work.

By the end, there was an empty sack, tied and closed, with the Eggs mysteriously vanishing.

Great.

The ANBU called in swooped down and took it away, to Death knows where.

'(*sigh*) This day just keeps getting better and better….'

- x - x - x -

**HEEEEEY GUYS!**

**Objection234 again, with another update! So what is Naruto exactly? A Meister? A Weapon? Or maybe neither? You'll find out soon!**

'**Till then!**

**-Objection234 (Akane Sasu Sora on YouTube).**


	3. Chapter 2: Relocation?

**Welp, it's been a while.**

**I'm really sorry, school's just been a pain.**

**And I plan on updating "Mystic Naruto" next week, "Second Chances" the week after that, then "The Tail of Naruto Uzumaki" and "Avenger: Uzumaki".**

**But whatever, here it is.**

- x – x – x –

"What?! Relocation?!"

Black*Star's shrill, annoying English voice echoed throughout the hall, effectively causing glass to break, and everyone's ears to bleed within a 1.5 mile radius.

"Geez man, do you have to be so loud in the morning?" asked Soul, coming around the corner with his white hair in its usual bedhead.

"No, we're just really surprised."

"About what?"

"Apparently, all of Stein's EAT Class is going to be relocated to a new campus in the Bermuda Triangle!" said Tsubaki.

If Maka wasn't paying attention, she certainly was now.

"I thought that region was just ocean," said Liz.

"HA! I see! They must have needed an entire ocean to contain my godhood!" said…well, you have one guess as to who that was.

"Does this mean the campus will on a boat?" questioned Soul.

"AH! THE BEAUTY OF BOATS! THE MAST, THE SAILS, IT'S ALL SYMMETRICAL!" yelled Kid with little stars in his eyes. Patty was rolling on the floor, laughing hysterically.

"Enough of that," said Liz, punting Kid out of the way, "why are we relocating there?"

Tsubaki squinted at the small writing on the poster.

"It says there has been a massive outbreak of Kishin Eggs in the region," she said.

"Last I checked, those things can't run on water, so I'm assuming that there's an island somewhere," said Soul.

"Darn it," came the two meisters.

"So I assume the purpose would be to create more Death Scythes?" asked Liz.

"Essentially," nodded Kid.

"What else does it say?" yelled Black Star, occasionally jumping up over their heads to get a better view.

"It says here that the island inside is an entirely new continent, hidden from the world for centuries," read Kid, "'The Elemental Countries have had their own military and governmental system for hundreds of years.' "

"Elemental Countries? What a weird name…"

The only one not paying attention at this point was Maka.

'T-the Elemental Countries?'

'Naruto-kun….'

- x – x – x –

A young blonde shinobi sat a food stand, the delightful smell of ramen filling the air. The aforementioned ninja was idly poking his (now cold) miso ramen with his left hand, and staring into his open right palm.

A young brown-haired woman poked her head out of the kitchen, cleaning a bowl covered in soap suds with a rag.

"Is something wrong Naruto?"

He looked up to see the girl watching him worriedly.

"Nah, everything's fine Ayame-chan!" he said, slapping a wide grin on his face.

He went back to inhaling his ramen.

The girl frowned, the expression marring her pretty features, before heading back into the kitchen.

As soon as she left, he went back to staring at his hand.

'I…I'm not like them…'

'Am I?'

"Yo!"

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the casual greeting of one familiar Jonin.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei," he said.

He ordered and grabbed a stool.

"Something the matter?" asked the man, pulling up a seat next to him, "you seem pretty worn out."

"It's nothing…I guess I'm just exhausted from fighting those monsters," he said.

Ayame came out of the kitchen with his pork ramen.

"I guess we all are, hm?" he said, saying a quick prayer and splitting his chopsticks.

By the time the blonde teen realized what was happening, the ramen was gone, his mask was back up, and the man was saying another quick prayer.

'DAMMIT!'

"So, I've nominated you for the Chuunin Exams," said the silver-haired man, "I'll need you to sign this packet and—"

"Hang on," he said, getting up and accidentally knocking over his stool, "you expect us to compete with no training whatsoever, and face Genin who've been in the field for years?! You only taught us tree-walking!"

"And teamwork," said the Jonin, "You have an Uchiha on your side. You should be fi—"

"Sasuke isn't willing to cooperate anyway! And what about Sakura and I!? Are we supposed to just rely on him?!"

The Jonin seemed to contemplate this.

"….Fine. Meet me at the training ground tomorrow at 9 A.M."

"…So at noon then?"

"…Yeah, sure. (Friggin' Smartass….)"

He disappeared in a plume of smoke.

- x – x – x –

(The Next Day)

A whirlwind of golden, orange, and blue touched down, whipping up dirt and dust.

He looked down at his shadow, then up, to find the sun directly above him.

"It's noon…where are the others?"

His observation was correct. The grounds were deserted.

'Well, I might as well get some training in.'

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

About 200 copies appeared in a swirl of grey smoke.

They ran off in groups, each practicing a different chakra control exercise.

'I'm glad Jiji told me about the secret to these guys,' he thought as he walked off.

- x – x – x –

An ash-blonde girl was hurriedly packing her things into a rather large travel case.

"Come on Soul," she called out to the white-haired male on the couch, "start packing!"

"Why're you in such a rush anyway?" he asked, changing the channel, "the plane doesn't leave until tonight."

"Well, the bus leaves in 3 hours! And I don't feel like riding through the desert on your bike!"

She closed the case and zipped it up. The container was bulging and looked like it'd pop open at any moment.

"And besides, we want the place relatively clean. Kid, Black*Star and the others will be stopping by to pick us up."

"Why would we want it clean? Blair's just gonna' make it her own little hangout anyway."

"Well, we're going to be gone for at least 3 years. I'd recommend packing unless you want to get rid of all your things."

The boy threw her an uncaring look, before walking into his room and shutting the door.

He emerged 2 minutes later with a backpack stuffed to the brim with matching yellow jackets.

"Done," he said with a toothy grin.

The girl poked her head out from the door.

"What exactly did you pack?"

"Just clothes, shoes, some records and photos."

The girl opened her mouth to retort when the doorbell rang.

She threw a half-hearted glare over her shoulder before opening it.

"Sorry we're late," said Liz, "Kid spent 3 hours packing his suitcases so they'd be equal in weight."

"It's a matter of symmetry Liz. They're both exactly 8.8 pounds!"

"…You know, that's 142 ounces?" asked Maka with a sweatdrop, causing Kid to despair at the presence of 4 and 2.

"What about your dad, the **Shi-ni-**gami?" asked Tsubaki, "That's gotta' count for something."

"You're right! Chichue is perfectly symmetric! I was worried about nothing!"

"..Yeah, sure."

- x – x – x –

Naruto dug in to his 5th bowl of ramen.

"Again?" came a lazy voice, "this is twice in one chapter I've found you here."

The rest of his team piled in, taking seats at the remaining stools.

"Where were you, dobe? We were waiting for you at the training ground."

"Which one?" he asked through a mouthful of noodles.

"Twenty-Seven, you idiot!"

"Well, I was waiting at Training Ground 14, given it was the only one we've ever trained at."

The Jonin looked confused.

"I specified to be at Training Ground 27, Naruto."

"…No," he said, realizing the full implications of the situation, "you didn't…. Kakashi…."

"Well, you missed out on training. I taught Sasuke and Sakura more jutsu and how to walk on water."

Naruto's eyes were covered by the shadow of his hair, "Did you? I hope it'll help in the exams then."

"Don't worry Naruto," said the Jonin with an eye-smile, "it will."

(Fin)

- x – x – x –

**I'm pretty evil, aren't I?**

**So up next are the Chuunin Exams! I should update again within the month.**

**Review please!**

**- Objection234 (Akane Sasu Sora on YouTube.)**


End file.
